Differences between Flash and HTML5 versions
Candy Crush Saga was released on 2012 April 12th for Facebook, and it uses the Flash platform. It was later released for mobile 7 months later, on 2012 November 14th, and offers synchronized gameplay to your Facebook account. This instantly led Candy Crush Saga become one of the most popular video games. Gameplay on Flash and HTML5 versions are subtly different due to platform management. Some players played on both platforms to exploit the differences, to decrease the difficulty, to play Mystery Quests to access further episodes, and to attain higher scores. There are a number of differences between the Facebook/King.com and mobile versions of Candy Crush Saga. You can connect your mobile version with the Facebook/King.com one but the differences will be the same. On December 31th, 2020, Flash is no longer supported and it will be the end of the Flash version. The HTML5 version will roll out for all King.com users in the same day. On June 28th, 2017, the new HTML5 platform for web went live. This platform is functionally equivalent to the mobile version (including its mechanics), and will be treated as the mobile version of Candy Crush. Please view HTML5 Perhaps the biggest difference of all is that there will no longer be new episodes on Flash version, only HTML. Despite the HTML version being exactly the same as the mobile version, it is assumed that episodes will still be released on web (i.e. Facebook with HTML version) two weeks before mobile (i.e. Android/iPhone). Appearance The map In the Facebook/King.com version, the map is different from the mobile version: the pathways are different, the Facebook/King.com version has worlds, and the episodes are released before the mobile ones. The episode banner is written in black letters in web version, but white letters in mobile version. Note: Before the release of Fudge Islands, the web and mobile maps are almost same. Early levels also have much shorter pathways and the distance between levels are also very small. After the release of Fudge Islands, the Facebook map was revamped and organised into five Worlds, and were changed such that each episode has roughly the same pathway length. The mobile version did not have this change, so it is why episodes up to Pearly White Plains look different. Note: From Fudge Islands, the episodes pathways are the same with the exception of Butterscotch Boulders, Boneyard Bonanza, Caramel Clearing and Tasty Treasury. In fact, the link between world five and world six and the link between world nine and world ten are not connected on Facebook. The Dreamworld In the Flash version, the pictures of Dreamworld episodes are modified versions from Reality, and the pathways can be very different from their Reality counterparts. On mobile devices, it is simply a copy-and-paste from the Reality version; the only difference is the colour (it is tinted dark and blue) of the background, and the colour of the pathway. (Before v1.43 update the Dreamworld map was a reversed map from the reality version) The ONLY exception is Dozy Dawn; it is neither based on Fizzy Falls, and the background is not copied into HTML5. This is the special final episode of Dreamworld. Map on facebook.png|Pastille Pyramid map on Facebook/King.com Pastille Pyramid Map Mobile.png|Pastille Pyramid map on mobile devices Tickets.png|Tickets on Facebook/King.com ticket mobile.png|Ticket on mobile Episode 11 Dreamworld.jpg|Cookie Cabana's map on Facebook/King.com Cookie Cabana.png|The same on mobile devices Bonkers Bakery background.png|Bonkers Bakery's background on Facebook/King.com Dreamworld_25_Background.png|Bonkers Bakery's background on mobile DR episode completed (Facebook).png|DR episode completed (Facebook/King.com). This is episode 25. DR episode completed (mobile device).png|DR episode completed (mobile device). This is episode 25. Candy Town Map Mobile.png|Candy Town on mobile. An introduction to Candy Crush. 111.jpg|Sleepy Slopes on Mobile is a copy-and-paste of Candy Town on mobile. An introduction to the parallel Dreamworld episodes! Sleepy Slopes Map.png|The Facebook version of the background is specially designed to introduce you to Dreamworld. It indeed took place in a park in Candy Town. Fizzy Falls Map Mobile.png|A typical episode on Mobile, Fizzy Falls. Dw 45 map.jpg|A special episode on its Dreamworld counterpart, even on mobile, Dozy Dawn! This is the only such episode whose background and storyline is completely unrelated to its Reality version. Graphics Apart from obvious differences between Flash and HTML5, there are also a few other interesting notes worth mentioning. *On Flash, the tiles are slightly wider than perfectly square. On HTML5, the tiles are almost perfectly square. *All boards are centered on HTML5, provided that they do not have 9×9 bounding boxes. On Flash, some boards with equivalent bounding boxes are aligned differently, as some are near the center, while others are aligned on the bottom. *The HTML5 version uses 3d sprites for certain elements. Flash always use raster sprites. Sugar Drops *Flash version players can earn double amount of drops if they manage to pass the level they play. For example, one plays level 666 on Flash version, collects 46 drops and beats the level, his/her collection will be added by 92. This does not happen in HTML5 version, though. The game engine The game engine also differs between versions. The engine used by the game forces candies to "settle" before matches from cascades can be made. This dramatically increases the score potential on levels with fewer colours like level 336 and is essential for passing some levels such as level 1000. This change occurred sometime around the release of Sugary Shire on Facebook/King.com. Formerly, the mobile devices have the same mechanics as those in Facebook/King.com, but were also changed on the Mellow Marshmallow update. On HTML5, for timed levels, on Sugar Crush, the Extra time candies will turn into wrapped candies, it used to not occur on Flash. Now this glitch has been fixed. For striped candies, activating many on the same line will hit an icing as if all the striped candies hit it one-by-one (phone). However, on Flash, the icing behaves as if only one striped candy hits it, even though many hit it. This is the reason for the hugely-split difficulty of level 288. This has since been fixed with the release of Jiggly Gym. However, this glitch has occurred again for some users. If you combine striped candy and wrapped candy, liquorice swirls around the 3x3 area block the effect on HTML5 which can make level 382 for instance even harder. However, on Facebook/King.com, they do not block the effect, allowing a wider area of clearing. In Dreamworld, the moon scale's balance depends on Flash and HTML5. For example, in Fanciful Fort, starting from Level 383, the Moon Scale is unstable, while on HTML5 version it's stable. On Flash, sugar drop candies are available on some timed levels. However, on HTML5, there are no sugar drop levels on timed levels. The HTML5 platform for web is functionally identical to the mobile version. The colours of candies The number of colours present on the board can range from 3 colours to 6 colours. However, prior to the Jiggly Gym update on HTML5, the colours displayed are different. On 6-coloured levels, the colours are the same. But, on 5-coloured levels, yellow is removed on Facebook/King.com while purple is removed on HTML5; on 4-coloured levels, red is also removed on Facebook/King.com while orange is also removed on HTML5; on 3-colours levels, purple is also removed on Facebook/King.com (leaving to ) while yellow is removed on HTML5 versions (leaving to ). In addition, on candy order levels with less than 6 colours, the commands are the same, which implies when the player should remove purple candies on a 5-colours levels (they always appear on Facebook but not on HTML5), the candies that appear in the command also appear on the level on HTML5, and it is replaced by the next colour that should be removed instead. For example, in level 141, so orange candies are excluded on HTML5 to include the required purple candies. Level 289 is one of the 4-coloured candy order levels to require purple and oranges, which are both normally excluded on HTML5, thereby causing the next two colours, yellow and blue, to be removed. This is the only case in the whole game, of a level without any blue candies. After the Jiggly Gym update on HTML5, the colours are now the same as Facebook/Κing.com. The Secondary elements Certain elements also behave subtly different between platforms. See the respective element page for the most up-to-date information. A few examples are given. The Candy Bomb Prior to the Wacky Waterhole update on the Flash, one of the most annoying feature on Flash version is that, candy bombs explode too early, earlier than coconut wheels, conveyor belts, UFOs, and moon struck, even if the action of these elements may have removed the bombs. However, on HTML5 version, candy bombs are always at the end of queue, meaning that you have less risk in dealing with bombs. This has been corrected on the Wacky Waterhole update on the Flash. The Moon Struck The biggest difference is the effect on candies under locks. On Flash version, the locked candies will be removed completely, but on HTML5 version, only the locks will be removed, but not the candies. The Candy Frog The appearance of the candy frog isn't the only thing that changes between Flash and HTML5 versions, one of the big changes between the versions is the effect when you launch the frog to another Square. In the Flash version the candy frog is capable to destroy blockers or destroy a layer of it, also it can destroy or take a layer of the jellies behind the same blocker. On HTML5 versions, the candy frog also can destroy blockers but not the Jelly behind them. This make some levels in the HTML5 version harder. However, when the candy frog appears in Dreamworld, if moon struck hits the frog on HTML5 version, it will always become Frogtastic, regardless of the amount of candies being removed. This does not happen on Flash versions. Flash Version (Note: All the jellies behind the liquorice locks are turned into single jellies thanks to the frog effect while landing): File:Facebook Candy Frog Before.jpg File:Facebook Candy Frog After.jpg HTML5 Version '('Note: All the jellies behind the liquorice locks are untouched when the candy frog landed, makes the level a bit harder): File:Mobile candy Frog Before.jpg File:Mobile candy Frog After.jpg The Magic Mixer Flash *After 5th hit, it will first stop spinning, and explode after current cascade ends. *It explodes after conveyor belts move, unless the cascade is too short (probably a glitch). *If this happens in the last move, it does not explode. *If multiple magic mixers are going to explode, they will explode one by one after the last cascades end. *It can replace multilayered icings with ones with different layers. (i.e. It can replace two-layered icing with three-layered ones.) *Jelly fish can damage the magic mixers. HTML5 *It will explode immediately upon taking 5th hit. *If multiple magic mixers are broken at the very same chain, their explosions will only count once against other objects (popcorn and so on). *If one explosion triggers another to explode, this counts as two hits correctly. *When it spawns multilayered icings, it ignores other multilayered icings, regardless of their remaining layers. (i.e. If one is going to spawn three-layered icing, it will not turn two-layered ones into three-layered ones.) *Magic mixers cannot spawn blockers diagonally. *Jelly fish will avoid the magic mixers. Soundtrack The music that plays in each level type in both versions is also different. Here is a quick reference: The songs in Dreamworld, moves levels, mixed levels, and for the map are the same in both versions. Flash features :See this page for more Flash exclusive features. *Gold (until October 2014 on some mobile devices.) *Some boosters: Bubblegum Troll, Sweet Teeth and +3 Moves. **The following two are available in both platforms, however the web version has stockable variant: Bomb Cooler, and Extra Time. *The Fun-O-Meter *The play with friends menu *Stories before and after the episodes (the stories stop at Salty Canyon) *Characters appears on the map (no longer case after the map revamp) *Champion titles *Marked Worlds HTML5 features :See this page for more HTML5 exclusive features. *Mystery Quests *Most events HTML5 poll What is your rating and experience with the HTML5 platform? ''' (You can make 2 votes by voting in the poll and discussing!) Recent updates When you score the amount flies to the score counter '''How would you support the upcoming HTML5 version on desktop? (score, corresponding rating)1 Complete Support (10, None) Super Support (9, Very Easy) Support (8, Easy) Somewhat Support (7, Somewhat Easy) Neutral (6, Medium) Mild Oppose (5, Somewhat Hard) Oppose (3, Hard) Severe Oppose (1, Very Hard) Insane Oppose (0, Insanely Hard) Category:Flash features Category:HTML5 features